


Hail to the Queen

by Emerald_Sparrow



Series: Love in the Underworld [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Sparrow/pseuds/Emerald_Sparrow
Summary: It's Persephone's Coronation Day, but she's filled with doubt. How will Hades convince her she's fit to rule by his side?





	Hail to the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally written and published to FFN in 2017**
> 
> Disclaimer: I am making no profit from this story.
> 
> _Author's Notes: This directly follows my story Pomegranate Temptation. I was browsing DeviantArt again when I came upon "Coronation of the Underworld" by JynetteTigner, and suddenly a delicious little plot bunny attacked me. So here we are._

Persephone's eyes fluttered open, and a content smile formed on her lips as she languidly stretched her body. She sighed happily and glanced around the bedchamber she shared with her husband - her husband! - and couldn't help but feel amazed. It had been one week since Hades had boldly secreted her away to the Underworld, where she had eagerly sealed her fate by eating of the fruit, and had taken her place at his side. How long had they hoped for this? It was her every dream come true. In the past week she hadn't seen much outside of the bedchamber, as she and Hades had delighted in learning every intimate detail of each other. It had been truly divine, and she was sad to see it come to an end. But come to an end it must, for today was her Coronation Day.

They hadn't exactly desired such an extravagant event, but Zeus had insisted upon it, advising Hades that, "It's not every day a new Queen of the Underworld is crowned." Surprisingly Persephone's mother Demeter had also been adamant about the ceremony, claiming that no child of hers would be the Wife of Death without a proper crowning. Though Hades had still been resistant to the idea, Persephone had gently reminded him that they hadn't had a formal wedding, either, and they needed to give the pantheon something as Hades was an integral part of said pantheon. From then on, Hades had made grand preparations for the day she would be publicly presented as Queen of the Underworld. She quickly discovered that her new husband did nothing half-heartedly. The more he planned, the more he seemed genuinely keen to host the event, as if he couldn't wait to proudly display her before them all.

She was glad his attitude had morphed, because his confidence would bolster her own. She found herself increasingly more apprehensive as the day approached. From the moment they'd begun their concealed courtship, she had pictured herself as Hades' wife; making love to him, spending her days at his side, openly adoring him as his other half. But never had she, a minor goddess who passed the time tending to the earth as her mother's meek aide, pictured herself sitting on a throne beside one of the most powerful gods in the pantheon. She had simply never thought of Hades that way - powerful, yes, and definitely very much aware of his role as God of the Underworld - but when they were together, nothing else outside of their relationship existed. She wasn't a simple nature goddess in his eyes; she was the woman he loved. Now she worried about her new duties, scrambling to find certainty that she could fulfill such a momentous role. She felt the other gods would consider her unfit, even a laughable option for Hades, but she cared less about their opinion and more about her husband's. She never wanted to disappoint him.

Persephone considered herself critically in the mirror atop her dressing table, feeling ridiculous for giving into her self-pity. She was frowning at herself when Hades entered the room, something draped over his arm.

"You're biting your lip raw, my sweet." Hades' voice filled the room, his tone half-teasing, half-concerned. "What causes you such distress?"

Her wintergreen eyes met his in the reflection of the mirror. She was conflicted on whether or not to withhold her feelings from him. Communication had always been one of their strongest skills as a couple, and she didn't want that to change. But she felt foolish for her thoughts, and again feared seeing disappointment fill his normally proud gaze.

He cocked a brow at her hesitance, moving forward slowly, all intimidation and menace. "I warn you, Persephone, it would be in your best interest to be forthcoming with me at all times."

Her lips curled up in a smile. "You don't scare me."

He reached her chair and placed his gloved hands on her shoulders, massaging them firmly as he told her in a low voice, "Perhaps I should."

A delicious chill ran down her spine as her body electrified to life at his touch and tone. Everything about him was a seduction of her senses. She was sure that would never change, even after spending an entire week with him tangled in the sheets, being caressed by him until she felt she would cease to exist from all of the incredible sensation. To know she would spend eternity at his side, with the man who made her blossom into a woman she never thought to become, induced her to shed her fears.

She turned in her chair to face him, and gazed up at him lovingly. His dark eyes, so stark against his pale skin, captured her heart.

"I confess I'm a tad tense concerning the Coronation." She lowered her eyes for a moment, but then remembered his fierce love for her and proceeded. "I worry that I will disappoint you, that I will fail to live up to the title of Queen of the Underworld."

Hades stared back in her in disbelief, and Persephone lowered her gaze again sheepishly. But he was swift to place his hand under her chin, as he crouched before her and cupped her jaw.

"Do you know," he confided to her, a soft smile forming across his normally hard, implacable features, "That before you, I loved no other?" He rubbed his thumb across her lower lip, easing the sting of her previous worried chewing. "No one had ever held my attention as you did when first we met. Your sweet innocence was captivating, to be sure; but what beguiled me from our first meeting, and still yet, is your hidden, inner strength." He grinned knowingly. "There's a fire within you, Persephone. You are well-equipped to be my queen. I would have no other."

Persephone beamed at him as tears fell down her cheeks. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, breathing in the smell of his leather tunic. "Oh Hades, thank you."

He chuckled and pulled her up, his arms wrapped snugly around her. "Quit those tears now, Wife. I have something for you." He kissed the tip of her nose and released her, reaching for the fabric he'd brought in draped over his arm.

She tilted her head to the side and curiously peered at him and then the cloth. "What is it?" she inquired, puzzled.

Hades smirked, a wicked gleam in his dark eyes. "Remove your robe."

Gasping as if shocked, she grabbed the lapels of her robe and pulled the edges firmly together. "Oh, you brute!" She dropped her hands to her hips with a soft laugh and gazed at him with one eyebrow raised. "Why should I?"

Her husband rolled his eyes and with a wave of his hand her robe vanished from her body. "Only being in history to question me, and she wonders if she will be fit for queenship," he muttered to himself. He stepped forward and grabbed a handful of her ample ass, hauling her to him and staring down at her dangerously. "You do as your master commands you," he instructed, his baritone voice silky. "You don't want to be punished, do you?"

Persephone's eyes closed briefly and she hummed in response, pressing herself tightly against him and allowing her fingers to creep into his sable hair. "Don't I?" she whispered, gazing up at him from beneath her lashes.

She could feel his body tighten, his rock-hard muscles straining with great effort. She knew they didn't have time for dalliances, and teasing him was delectable. A muscle in his jaw ticked and his mouth formed a thin line, and he pulled away from her abruptly.

"Minx," he growled, and reached out to hand her the garment. "Don it, lest I let my insatiable appetite for you persuade me into abandoning this event altogether."

Still smirking, Persephone took the cloth and adorned herself. The material was soft and delicate, and hugged her body in all the right places. She turned to view herself in the mirror, shocked at her appearance. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Long and black, it glittered in the low light around them, and featured intricate sheer designs that showed hints of the creamy skin beneath it. Gauzy material hung off the shoulder across her upper arms, and there was one daring slit up the right side, showcasing a shapely leg.

She turned to look at Hades, her mouth agape. He was watching her with a thoroughly satisfied smirk on his handsome face.

"Only the best for my queen," he told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Persephone swiveled to view herself once more. "I have never seen anything like this, even at the parties on Mount Olympus. Where did you get it?" she asked breathlessly.

Hades folded his arms across his massive chest, still triumphant. "Arachne owed me a favor. Best you don't enlighten Athena about your dressmaker, though." He strode up behind her and rested his hands on her hips, bending his head to kiss her exposed shoulder. "Feeling more confident now?"

"How could I not?" Mighty husband at her side, attired in the most glorious gown she'd ever seen, Persephone felt capable of anything. "I'm ready," she told him determinedly.

* * *

"Ah, the fortunate new husband," Apollo proclaimed, as he swaggered over to Hades, drink in hand. "Had I known it was acceptable to carry off innocent virgin goddesses, I would have done so sooner." His eyes gleamed with a bitter jealously, greatly contrasting the teasing tone he had used so as not to show the emotion behind the words in front of the other gods.

Hades had no wish to be involved in petty Olympian melodrama. In his mind, Persephone had always belonged to him. Regardless of the fact that he'd been promised her hand (however fraudulently) by the King of the Gods, Persephone wanted him; she had chosen him as much as he had chosen her. As he recalled, she'd been appalled by Apollo's vanity, and repulsed by Hermes' almost childlike petulance - for those reasons and more, she had evaded their advances on her. Hades and Persephone both had no great love for the Olympians and their way of life, having both been secluded from them most of the time, and therefore shared similar opinions about most of them. However, nothing could or would ruin this day for Hades. His queen would be crowned and his wife presented, and he couldn't blame any of the others for what jealousy they might harbor. Persephone was stunning, and unique among them, and she was his. For that reason alone, he would play nice. Thus, he chose to ignore Apollo's biting words and smile pleasantly.

"I'm positive you will find the one for you someday," Hades replied kindly, inwardly so amused he could hardly keep a straight face. Apollo may have chased Persephone, but he was his father's son, and eagerly chased many women. He, nor anyone, could ever have loved Persephone like Hades; he was sure of that.

Apollo's expression soured. "But will I have to force her to remain with me?" he piped back.

Hades' gazed narrowed, and he felt dangerously close to losing his calm. This whole damned event was a terrible idea. He couldn't stand any of them.

"That's enough," Zeus interjected, striding up to the two gods with his own goblet of wine, immediately diffusing the situation with his overbearing presence. "Hades, I must say I'm impressed with what you've accomplished here. Never have I seen the Underworld so… approachable." He grinned as he glanced around the elaborate throne-room which had been transformed into a banquet hall. Draped with various scarves of red and black, it held a sensuous dark theme that urged indulgence.

"Many thanks," Hades murmured absently, beginning to feel antsy. He wondered how much longer the nymphs would be preparing Persephone. She was already perfection to him; what could they possibly be doing to prolong her arrival?

It dawned on him what delayed her even as his beautiful bride entered the room with the _what_ \- or rather, _who_ \- in question. Demeter was fast on her daughter's heels, and he could hear the hag nag even from his place across the room.

Persephone made her way through the crowd of gods, goddesses, demi-gods, and myriad loyal servants with her head bowed shyly until her eyes locked with his. It was then that she smiled brilliantly and lifted her head high, strolling toward him with confidence and poise. He couldn't help but return an affectionate smile, completely unaware that the other gods in the room - particularly the ones who knew him and his brooding disposition so well - were looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.

She stopped just short of Hades and curtsied before him. "My lord," she addressed him.

Hades bowed to her before reaching out and taking her hand. "My lady," he greeted in return, grazing his lips across her knuckles. "What a vision you are," he complimented, grinning wolfishly at the bright red blush that crept across her cheeks.

"And you, my king," she replied, voice strong and steady.

Pride flourished in his chest as he observed her. She had embraced her newfound confidence and her role as his queen. He became hungry to finish the event so that he could spirit her away to their chambers and show her just how very proud of her he was.

"Shall we?" he asked, still gripping her hand. At her nod, he led her to the front of the hall, where his great obsidian throne had been paired with a smaller golden one at its side. Zeus trailed them, the crowd closing behind him with rapt attention.

"What a joyful, glorious day," Zeus announced to the filled hall jovially. "To see my brother happily wed and taking a queen for himself is a cause for much celebration."

Hades smiled wickedly when he noticed Demeter bristle at the words, her glower set firmly on him.

"I have the great honor of crowning his beautiful bride," Zeus continued, reaching for the delicate diadem that rested on the arm of the golden throne. It matched the one Hades already wore, with intricate carvings of the narcissus flower and cypress tree, and rubies encrusted throughout. With a dramatic flourish, Zeus planted the crown atop her head, crushing the elaborate chignon upon which the nymphs had worked so tirelessly. He took her hand and joined it with her husband's, and turned to face the crowd. "May I present to you: Persephone, Queen of the Underworld!"

To Persephone's surprise, a resounding cheer echoed throughout the hall at the announcement. At Hades' direction, she settled into the seat of her throne, and glanced to him as he did the same. He smiled wide at her, and the sight stole her breath. His apparent happiness created a flood of warmth in her, spreading through her whole body and causing her to flush with equal elation. In response, Hades' eyes darkened with desire, a promise in them that made her squirm in her seat.

Their heated gaze was interrupted when Hera joined Zeus in front of them and began to offer her congratulations and well wishes. Despite all Zeus had put the woman through, Hera was still the goddess of marriage and seemed genuinely delighted when a union took place. Endearingly she adjusted the diadem atop Persephone's head, smoothing the wayward strands that had been disrupted by Zeus's crowning effort. Persephone thanked her sweetly and accepted the embrace of her father, who was behaving just a little too merrily for her taste.

What followed was a lengthy procession of gods and goddesses greeting and honoring the two. By the end of the line, Persephone was excessively fatigued. She took a sip of her wine, and realized with disappointment that her mother was the only one in the room who hadn't approached them. Her eyes found Demeter against the wall, arms crossed and a scowl upon her face as she listened to the revelers around her. Suddenly her eyes shifted to where Persephone and Hades sat on their thrones, and she met Persephone's displeased stare.

Hades squeezed Persephone's hand, and she turned her head with a raised brow.

"More wine, my sweet?" he asked. He noticed her displeasure and frowned. "What's troubling you?"

"My mother, of course. I know you loathe one another Hades, but she is my mother, and she was all I had for so long. I want her to be happy for me, but instead she is trying to disappear into that wall over there." She nodded in the direction of Demeter, whose eyes were shooting daggers at them.

Hades scoffed. "Surely you expected nothing less." He squeezed her fingers once more. "I don't want anything to ruin this day for you, Persephone. Forget her. She is still coming to terms with all of this. One day, she will wish us well. Until then, though I despise the distress it causes you, you must be happy, even if she is not."

Persephone nodded. "You are right," she conceded, struggling to let go of the need for her mother's approval.

"I usually am," Hades replied cheekily.

Persephone narrowed her eyes at him at the same time her lips curled in a smile. "And arrogant, too."

"Ah, my sweet, the world cannot contest me now. Not with you by my side." He lifted her fingers to his lips and brushed a kiss across them. "Come," he commanded gently, standing and urging her to rise with him. "Grace your husband with a dance."

Mindful that Hades rarely participated in such trivial things, she readily joined him, and in his arms found blessed peace from her stress.

* * *

It was near morning that the hall was finally empty of the many guests who had attended Persephone's coronation. The room was in vast disarray, but Hades had instructed the nymphs to worry about tidying it at a later time; a generous move on his part, for he was particular about organization and structure. Persephone and her natural empathy were having quite the effect on his disposition. For a moment he found the idea uncomfortable, that she could have such power over him, but the feeling quickly dissolved. He was fooling no one, least of all himself - his queen did indeed have him wrapped around her little finger.

Persephone sank weakly onto her throne, beyond exhausted. She doffed her crown and set it on the arm of her seat, then reached up to unpin her long russet locks. The curls cascaded down over her shoulders and back, and she massaged her scalp for a moment before reclining against the throne and leaning her head back, eyes closing softly.

"It's still hard to believe," she told him, her fingers tapping idly against the arms of her seat.

Hades watched her in fascination, his whole body tensing with his hunger for her. She was so dainty, so innocent; she had no idea what simple actions such as letting her hair free did to him. He moved toward her, drawn like a moth to a flame, inwardly chastising himself for his inability to control himself and let her have some rest.

"Let me rectify that," he proposed huskily, removing his own crown, followed by his black leather gloves.

Her eyes flew open at his suggestive tone, and her heartbeat raced. "What are you doing?" she asked him, looking up at him with breathless anticipation.

He dropped to his knees before her, his gaze never leaving hers. His hands banded around her ankles, and he tugged her down to sag in her seat. He tickled his way up her calves, and then caressed her thighs gently before flipping up the length of her dress and prying her legs open.

"Hades!" Persephone gasped, taking hold of his wrists.

He ignored her grasp and bent his head to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to the tender flesh of her inner thighs, causing her to moan with the electrifying sensation. As he approached her center, he stopped his onslaught and looked up at her, his dark eyes filled with eroticism.

"Hail to the Queen," he murmured, his deep baritone voice vibrating against her thighs. He dipped his head and laved her heat with his tongue, resulting in an euphoric cry from her lips.

"Oh gods," Persephone sighed, arching into his mouth. Her hands reached down and entangled in his jet-black strands, urging him for more. He obliged, pressing his tongue forward into her core before retreating and languorously sucking her clit. Her legs seized and tightened around his face, and he laughed throatily against her. With one hand, he pried her leg wide, while the other hand moved to her center. He thrust a finger into her slick heat, groaning when her feminine muscles clamped around the digit in response. He continued to attack her clit insistently, as she writhed on her throne in ecstasy.

Her moans were driving him wild. He needed to be inside her, yearned to fill her up with his seed. He paused his ministrations and sat back on his heels, snatching two frustrated fistfuls of her lovely gown and preparing to tear it to shreds.

"Don't you dare!" she shouted, pressing her feet into his chest to halt him. At the fierce look on his face, she hastily surged from her throne. In one smooth motion, she pulled the dress up over her head and discarded it on the ground beside her. She stood before him waiting for his next move, her heaving breaths the only sound throughout the hall.

He rose slowly, and before her next blink he was devoid of all clothing, his ebony armor having been removed with his godly powers. Her breath stopped in her throat, the sight of him widening her eyes. His magnificence was unmatched; even though she had spent countless hours with his naked body beside, astride, behind hers, his perfectly sculpted form would never cease to astound her. Every bit of him was roped with hard muscle. His broad shoulders led to impressive arms; his toned torso led to a delectable v-line above his hips. She gulped as her eyes rested on his significant arousal, proudly pointed toward her.

"Turn around," he growled.

"But-" she began to protest, not done appreciating his beauty.

"Now!" he ordered, his hand coming down on her ass in a stinging smack, before clutching the spot and spinning her around. He bent her over her golden throne, and she seized the arms of the seat in an attempt to steady herself.

"Hades…" she said his name in a worried voice.

His hands kneaded her generous hips, then moved up her back, caressing her feverish skin. He ground his lower body against hers, a low groan escaping his lips. He leaned forward, his body flush against hers, and cupped her breasts in his large hands, massaging them arduously.

"I'm going to pay tribute to my queen now," he whispered against her ear. "Are you ready to accept?"

Persephone whimpered in response, unable to think clearly as his hands roamed her body.

Hades slipped a hand between her thighs and stroked unrelentingly against her swollen nub. "My queen," he said in a low, gravely voice, "Answer me. Are you ready?" He ground against her again, nipping at her earlobe teasingly as he positioned his throbbing cock at her opening.

Persephone, unable to stand the sweet torture any longer, gripped the sides of her throne and bucked back against Hades forcefully, causing him to slide into her. She mewled with satisfaction and threw her head back, her curls brushing his torso. The feathery strands slashed him with sensation, just as her wet heat clasped him firmly. He laugh hoarsely in pleasure at her actions, taking hold of her hips and thrusting himself into her to the hilt. She screamed in rapture.

As he drove into her, she rolled her lower body instinctively in harmony with his, a steady rhythm accompanied by her passionate cries. She reached back and sank her nails into his muscled thigh, holding on for dear life as the relentless strokes of his shaft rocked her forward. Hades reached around her and sought her clit, expertly strumming it while nipping the soft skin of her back.

She could feel herself dancing so close to the edge of climax. He knew just how to touch her, just how to love her. Her moans increased in volume, until she was nearly shrieking in sheer delight, and all of a sudden she was falling, falling, overwhelmed by the dizzying feel of her orgasm. Hades continued to pump into her until with a triumphant groan he released inside of her, the hot flood filling her and causing a multitude of heavenly shivers to erupt throughout her body.

Persephone began to collapse, her knees buckling dangerously, but before she had time to fret about it Hades had scooped her up into his arms and transported them to their shared bedchamber.

"I will never see the throne room the same way," she told him as she lay against his chest.

He chuckled and ran a hand down the wild strands of her dark chestnut curls. "Nor I, Wife."

Persephone traced idle patterns on his chest, feeling blissfully content. "I think I will enjoy being queen," she confided.

Hades kissed her forehead, not a doubt in his mind as he replied, "I _know_ I will enjoy you being queen."


End file.
